Letters from Harry
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: Several different drabbles in which people receive letters from Harry. Also may include their replies. Second chapter: Teagans reply to her 'hate' letter. Third chapter: Hate note explained
1. Teagan gets a 'hate' note

Letters from Harry- Chapter one

 **Hi! Not to worry, I am still here. I have some half-finished chapters that will be done soon! But for now… sorry.**

 **ANYWAY! This idea was inspired by my friend. She asked me to make her stop smiling. So in the spur of the moment I came up with a little story. It kinda didn't turn out heartbreaking, did it?**

 **Sorry Tiff I didn't get IOWWAF chappie 7 out tonight, but I did this instead!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot…**

… **..**

Miss Teagan Lily Snow,

I hate you. I am not sorry at all. For the last five years of my life, I have been 'dating' you online. I never knew you were so desperate as to fall for an old man.

I really, really never liked you. By the way, you do realize I was married? Heh heh…

I never told you that. You thought I was an amazing (that I still am!) 20 year old.

Whoops! I guess I 'forgot' to mention that little detail…

Now, just before the amazing, wonderful Voldemort kills me fantastically, I must say, "Good riddance."

Say goodbye to my wife for me, you little weirdo.

Much hate,

Harry Potter.

(Tear line here. I 'found' the other part later on)

P.S.

Voldy used Imperio on me for the last five years. He just took it off so he could kill me. I'm sorry. Tell Ginny sorry too.

Shhh…

Don't tell Voldy I wrote this.

Argh! Help!

… **..**

 **Well! Who wants to see the reply of Teagan? Please review! There will be more.**

 **Please also take a couple of seconds to check out the poll on my profile page!**


	2. Teagan replies to her 'hate' note

Letters from Harry- Chapter two

 **Hi! I'm back! This chapter is just Teagan's reply and then the next chapter is a short explanation on what it is all about. Fourth chapter: Another letter…**

 **This story is something I work on whenever I feel like.**

 **Anyway this reply was written by my friend. Drop in a review and make her feel appreciated!**

 **...**

Harry…

LOL!

I never dated you and Voldy DIED when you were 17, then you die (finally!) when you're 20 (you're supposed to be 35!) and you are acting like an OOC.

You fakey! I never online dated you and if you did…

You don't know the real me.

From,

Teagan.

P.S

I hate you 'cause you don't know the real me.

P.P.S

FAKEY! I won't help.

… **..**

 **Hope you liked it! Please take a couple of moments to vote on the poll on my profile page, it is important!**


	3. Hate note explained- not necessary

Letters from Harry- Chapter three

Hey!

For those of you who are confused, this will just be a very short explanation. You can skip if you want too.

So basically, Teagan's friend went on an online dating site and made a profile for her. Teagan had no idea about this. Teagan is only 13 years old and lives in 2015.

Teagan's friend, Maya, pretended to be Teagan when talking to people. She happened to meet 'Harry Potter'. Harry Potter thinks he is dating Teagan Lily Snow.

Harry Potter is married to Ginny. Harry Potter got put under the Imperio by Voldemort.

Teagan is confused when Maya hands her the note from Harry and says it is from her boyfriend. Teagan did not know she had a boyfriend.

Harry Potter writes the 'hate' note while under Imperio. Voldemort takes it off and turns away for a minute, preparing to kill Harry. While Voldy is not looking, Harry writes the extra bit. It ends suddenly when Voldemort turns back around and catches him.

Harry had just enough time to write 'help!' before Voldemort pulled it away from him.

Voldemort did not actually kill Harry.

In fact, the Harry Potter and Voldemort were not real either. They were just two random idiots making a fool of themselves. So when that was sorted, and Maya got told off for impersonating someone, the two weirdos went away and Teagan and Maya were all right.

Teagan never went online dating ever again. Maya decided never to do that either. Especially 'because she might meet a weird, insane person pretending to be a fictional character.

So Teagan that explains why Harry Potter was OOC.

The end!

Next chapter: Harry writes a letter to Ginny.


End file.
